Sammael Dysis
Appearance See picture for appearance. Personality He is cruel man with Dark Humor, He has an skewed view on the world, not believing in Good and Evil. He simply sees it in grey and that it’s a Darwinian world, the stronger you are the more you get. Dysis often times finds himself thinking that he is superior to others, often taunting and monologuing upon those he see as lesser, which in turn makes him have a flair for the theatrics. He finds people just too easy to manipulate. Dysis is sometimes lazy and easily bored. Once he defeats something, or master’s something he usually drops it. It no longer holds value or interest to him. Despite all of his taunting, and boredom he is an unusually careful individual. He had heard the tales of the pirates in the New World. He had people come to him and he could see the fear in their eyes as they recounted the events that took place there. He heard it all from one man destroying entire fleets to betrayals most foul. This is probably what caused his skewed look upon the world, and most definitely caused him to be careful and plan ahead. Biography The man grew up on a small island in the East Blue called Yagishiri. As a young lad he dreamt of becoming a doctor and saving people’s lives. He wanted to help others anyway he could, sadly his family were too poor to get the education he so desired. One day opportunity arose when a plague hit the island and the only doctor in his region died. Seeing an opportunity to help the boy lied and claimed that the good doctor had taught him what he knew. The citizens bought it up and came to him when they got struck with a plague. Without any knowledge on how the medical field worked, the boy decided to learn through trial and error. He quickly found out all about anatomy through his failed operations. Countless died as he learned how to properly operate and heal wounds. This was how his Superiority complex started, seeing the citizens all dying, coming to him for help. They were weak and helpless and he was the only one they could count on. Eventually the Boy grew bored and left Yagishiri. He took up odd jobs for wannabe pirates, usually helping them from some sort of injury. He travelled across the East Blue until he made 5,000 Belli. The man deemed that enough to go out on his own and sail on his own adventure. Professions Primary Profession Doctor: A Doctor, on a ship or otherwise, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries on the crew. Doctors have the ability to create drugs and toxins that can buff allies or debuff enemies for the purposes of battle. Primary Trait: These doctors can create drug and toxin techniques that can exceed Rank 14. Secondary Profession Chef: A Chef, Cook, Bartender or any other distinct related profession gives kitchen skills and knowledge about food, flavoring, ingredients, drink, and nutrients. They are masters at making the most out of whatever ingredients are available, and know how to create fantastic meals for others to partake in. Chefs can also create foods which strengthen those who eat it, granting buffs to their allies, but this is primarily outside of combat. Traits Professional Traits Medical Malpractice(1): Because of their expertise, these doctors have become extremely adept at producing their own medicines to aid others. They gain bonus Technique Points equal to half of their Will, which can only be used on medicine techniques that buff 'General Traits' Sonic Agility(2): This character's agility is boosted by 30% Bear Stamina(1): This character's stamina is boosted by 15%. Combat Style He likes to use his speed to inflict as much damage as he can before backing off, waiting for his opponent to make a mistake so he can rush in and do it all over again. He looks using his drugs and poisons to give him an advantage during combat Character Stats Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Scalpel Shaped Glaive (Starter): '''A long study stick with a blade at the end. Made of Iron. '''Switchblade (Starter): '''A short blade that can easily be hidden. Made of iron. Techniques '''Nero Gasha. Rank 6, Cost 6 Technique Points: A Drug that that gives somebody an Adrenaline Boost which increases their stamina and numbs the initial pain. Any pain inflicted after taking the drug is still felt to the fullness. This drug only affects one person and is usually administered via mouth. + 4 Stamina Ana Itami. Rank 3, Cost 3 Technique Points: A Toxin that affects one's Nervous System, while it does no real damage it makes the afflicted feel severe pain until it finally wears off. This toxin is usually administered through any open orifice. So the ideal way of using it is through a small gas that will hit 1-5 people. Hidas Eitur Rank 8, Cost 6 Technique Points, Two Medical Malpractice Points ''': A Poison that will slow ones reactions. This effects one person and it works by entering ones bloodstream. The easiest way of doing this is covering a weapon in it and slashing ones opponent. - 5 Agility '''Telarum Talim (Spinning Blade) Rank 5, Cost 5 Technique Points: The User swings there Glaive around their body Fun Facts/Trivia His Laugh is Hmmmuhehehehe or sometimes it's Hmmmuhahahaha He has an addiction to mints Category:NPC Category:Pirate